This invention relates to methods of deinking or decontaminating secondary (i.e., not virgin or primary) cellulosic fiber or fiber sources. More particularly, the present invention relates to washing methods of deinking recycled cellulose fiber, and especially to those washing methods which employ aqueous media having therein surface active agents (surfactants).